ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Trolls
Trolls is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, based on the Troll dolls created by Thomas Dam. The film was directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Walt Disney and executive produced by Steven Spielberg. The film features the voices of Hayley Mills, Dom DeLuise, Lucille Briss, Danny DeVito, Cloris Leachman, Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell, Richard McGonagle, Charles Nelson Reilly, Phillip Glasser, Tawny Sunshine Glover, Jonathan Pryce and John Cleese. The film revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by the Ogres, creatures who eat trolls. The 57th in the Walt Disney Animated Classics canon, the film premiered on October 8, 1994, at the Carnes Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on November 4, 1994 by Walt Disney Pictures. The film grossed $344 million worldwide against its $125 million budget and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Can't Stop the Feeling!". Plot The Trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing and hugging all day. However, they are discovered by the Ogres, large miserable creatures, who can feel happy only after eating a Troll. The Ogres imprison the Trolls and eat them every year on a special occasion, called Trollstice. The Trolls, led by their king, King Peppy, with his baby daughter, Princess Poppy, escape through underground tunnels on the day of Trollstice, when young Prince Gristle was going to eat his first Troll and the Ogres find that all the Trolls have replaced themeselves with wooden dolls with crazy hair. Enraged, Gristle's father King Gristle Sr. banishes his Chef who was in charge of the Trollstice preparation. She angrily vows to find the Trolls and have them eaten, while the King tells his son that nothing will ever make him happy. 20 years later, Poppy, along with her lady-in-waiting mouse Judie (who unsuccesfully attempts to turn her into a proper princess), and her friends Biggie, a big Troll with a worm friend named Mr. Dinkles; Guy Diamond, who has an autotuned voice and can fart glitter; Cooper, a giraffe-like Troll; Satin and Chenille, the fashionistas; DJ Suki; and Smidge, a tiny troll, throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape, despite the warnings of the gray troll, Branch, that loud parties will attract the Ogres. A Zen troll who Poppy has a secret crush on named Creek arrives, and tells Branch to start being happy instead of being grumpy, but Branch refuses. At the party, Branch's warnings come true, when the Chef and her henchcats Tin, Pan and Alley, having spent the last two decades searching for the Trolls, see the fireworks and kidnap Guy Diamond, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Satin with Chenille, D.J. Suki, Cooper, and Creek (which Poppy tried to rescue). The Chef tries to kidnap King Peppy as well, but Poppy pushed him under the mushroom stage used for the party announcement, which let Poppy camouflage, and hide her, Judie and King Peppy from the Chef. The Chef and her henchcats, along with the kidnapped Trolls, went back to Ogre Town. Alone inside the bunker, Branch looks at a bunch of homemade party invitations, indicating that he appreciates Poppy's offers of friendship and that he have a romantic unrequited love for Poppy and (being the only one knowing it, besides Judie) is jealous of she having feelings for Creek. Meanwhile, Poppy and Judie go on a rescue mission alone, as no other Troll is willing to venture to Ogre Town, including Branch. But later on, when Poppy gets into trouble, she is saved by Branch, who thinks she and Judie will not make it if they goes alone. They are later joined by a short-tempered rat named Reynard, who reclutantly joins the journey after Poppy insisting to wanting him to help them since he is the only one who knows the road to Ogre Town. Unbeknownst to them, a raccoon thief hired by the Chef and her henchcats is following them to capture Poppy to take her to the Chef. Poppy, Branch, Judie and Reynard rest for the night. Poppy starts to sing and say goodnight to pictures of all her captured friends, which bugs Branch, Judie and Reynard. Poppy gets out her ukulele and starts singing "The Sounds of Silence", with other forest creatures joining in. Branch asks Poppy for the ukulele and he just tosses it into the fire, to Judie and Reynard's liking. After a series of misadventured events during the journey, the four come across a tunnel that's supposed to lead them to Ogre Town. They meet a parrot, who offers to show them which path leads to Ogre Town, and which one leads to Death. Branch, Judie and Reynard get annoyed with the parrot when he tries to do a high-five, so Branch breaks a stick and chases him through the tunnel with Poppy running after them, while Judie and Reynard decide to take a elevator. Poppy and Branch wind up in Ogre Town and see how gloomy all the Ogres are in their everyday lives. Once inside the Ogre Kings's castle, Poppy, Branch, Judie and Reynard witness Creek apparently get eaten by the now King Gristle Jr., but Poppy remains hopeful that Creek survived (which Reynard annoying says to her "You really haven't got any brains at all, have you?"). Poppy, Branch, Judie and Reynard find the rest of the captured Trolls, being guarded by a scullery maid named Bridget. Poppy discovers that Bridget is in love with King Gristle and offers to help her get a date with the king while trying to confirm if Creek is alive. While setting Bridget up for the date, Branch refuses to sing and triggers a massive argument with Poppy, revealing that, as a child, his grandmother was captured and eaten while trying to save him, because his singing compromised his location to the Chef. Branch's guilt and shame over his grandmother's death caused his color, to turn from blue to gray. After Poppy comforts him with a hug, Branch decides to help Bridget and the Trolls, while Judie and Reynard stay in Bridget's room to take a break. Bridget, disguised under the name of 'Lady Glitter Sparkles' gets her date with Gristle, at a roller rink and arcade restaurant and Gristle asks her to be his "plus one" at Trollstice. Poppy notices Creek being held captive, in the jewel adorning the king's mantle. Having helped Bridget, the Trolls, an reclutant Judie (who have a severe hate at Creek, thinking he was one of the reasons which Poopy is not a proper princess) and Reynard attempt to rescue Creek from Gristle's room and steal his jewel, but when they open it, he's not inside. The Chef's henchcats recapture them all and the Chef reveals that they are being helped by Creek, who has betrayed them to spare himself from being eaten. Creek returns to the Troll village, where, using Poppy's cowbell, he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by the Chef and her henchcats who lie in ambush. With all the Trolls captured and being ready to be served to the Ogres, a heartbroken Poppy, who becomes sad after she had been betrayed by her secret love, loses hope as she and all the other Trolls turn gray when she starts to cry. Branch sings "True Colors" for Poppy to cheer her up, and also confesses his love for her. Poppy, after regaining her colors, returns Branch's feelings and they, joined by Judie and Reynard, end up restoring all the Trolls' colors including Branch's. Just before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget, who is thankful for their help and for showing her how to be happy, while being ready to accept the Ogres' punishment for her 'treason'. While escaping, the Trolls, Judie and Reynard discover the thief and manage to outsmart him. Poopy decides to save Bridget, knowing she have to return the favor. The Ogres are gathered for the feast, but Gristle wants to wait for his date. The Chef makes them start without her, but she opens the pot and finds that the Trolls are gone. Thinking Bridget ate them all, the Chef and her henchcats order the guards to seize Bridget, until the Trolls, Judie and Reynard crash in on Bridget's skate and reveal that Bridget was in fact Lady Glitter Sparkles, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls, as the feeling that Bridget and Gristle had on their date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Ogres to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court, as well as her plan to take over Ogre Town, jeopardized, tries to kill the Trolls, but before she can do so, Bridget throws a wooden spoon at her head and knocks her into the serving cart and, together with her henchcats and the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves are devoured by the Crocodile from Peter Pan (who had tried to eat Poppy and Branch earlier in the film), while the Chef's henchcats are beaten up by an angry bear. In the end, the Trolls live in peace with the (happy) Ogres, Poppy is then declared queen of the Trolls, and Poppy and Branch start a romantic relationship and both share a hug along with Judie and Reynard. Cast Production Story development Animation Music See Trolls/Soundtrack Release Home media Reception Box office Critical reception Accolades Controversy TV series A animated series based on the film, entitled Trolls: The Beat Goes On! was released on Disney Channel on February 14, 2011. The show stars Amanda Leighton as Poppy, Skylar Astin as Branch, Tress MacNeille as Judie and Maurice LaMarche as Reynard. The show also includes Captain Hook and his pirate crew from Peter Pan as main characters, as well as being set in Neverland. Sequel On July 15, 2017, it was announced that a sequel titled Trolls 2 produced by DisneyToon Studios would be released on April 10, 2020, making the second theatrical Disney sequel (after Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) produced by DisneyToon Studios after a brief hitaus of direct-to-video sequels, with Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake reprising their roles of Poppy and Branch from the live-action/CGI remake, while Julia Roberts and Steve Buscemi voice Judie and Reynard. Along with the new release date, it was announced that Ron Clements and John Musker will be returning to direct. Out of all the sequels and spinoffs based on Disney films directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, Trolls 2 will to be the only of which to actually have them as directors. On December 6, 2017, the film was pushed back to an April 17, 2020 release. On June 12, 2018 the sequel was retitled to Trolls World Tour. Live-action adaptation On April 11, 2013, the Walt Disney Company CEO Bob Iger announced that a live-action remake to Trolls was in production, with Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake announced for the roles of Poppy and Branch, respectively, while Emma Thompson was annouced to voice Judie and Danny DeVito was annouced to reprise his role as Reynard. The live-action remake was released on November 4, 2016 to positive reviews, with many praising Kendrick and Timberlake's performances as well as the ensemble cast and faithfulness to the original animated film, though it also received mixed reviews for some of the character designs and its excessive similarity to the original. The film served as a mix of live-action and CGI animation with the Trolls appearing as computer animated by DreamWorks Animation (in its only 2010s post-Paramount film without 20th Century Fox's distribution before being adquired by NBCUniversal) and Pixar Animation Studios, who gave the Trolls a more cartoony style similar to the film. It was directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn. Trivia *There are fan theories that Trolls is connected to Peter Pan, the The Smurfs franchise (which is owned by Disney after their featurettes based on it) and Pixar's Brave, due to the Crocodile from the former appearing in two scenes in Trolls. *''Trolls'' is notable for introducing various well-known pop songs such as "Move Your Feet" / "D.A.N.C.E." and "Can't Stop the Feeling!".